1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly to an earphone with dual loudspeakers which can be assembled conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An earphone is often used for a MP3, cell phone, PDA or notebook as individual listening, so that the earphone becomes one of essential accessories of electronic products. These days, people pay much attention to timbre, so to the timbre effect of the earphone becomes more and more important. In general, a conventional earphone is provided with a loudspeaker in the casing to sound a single frequency. It is unable to output high pitch and low pitch at the same time, so the three-dimensional effect in sound is not good. For solving this problem, an earphone with dual loudspeakers is developed accordingly, which can output high pith and low pitch at the same time. This earphone becomes a favorite for the user because it can output high pith and low pitch at the same time to enhance sound effects. The conventional earphone with dual loudspeakers comprises a tweeter, a woofer, and a casing. The inner wall of the casing is formed with a plurality of limit steps. The tweeter and the woofer are installed on the corresponding limit steps in the casing to provide high pitch and lower pitch effects. However, the internal structure of this earphone with dual loudspeakers is quite complicated, which results in that the internal cavity is not uniform after assembled to influence the unity of the sound. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.